Persona 12 Arena
by Arcana Compendium
Summary: What if the Persona 1 & 2 games had their own Arena? Well your about to find out in this story! The darkness of the two groups is raging across the battlefield! Stay tuned for more!
1. Chapter 1

X - Round Zero: Trailer

**A/N: I'm going to be taking creative licence with the Personas of the cast of Persona 1 that weren't shown in Persona 2 and everyone will START with their ultimate Personas.**

**Also, minor characters shown to have Peraonas that I liked particularly will appear here as main characters because why not, I like them so much!**

**This will all be in bold because it's a trailer!**

**X = Moving onto the next Character**

* * *

**Tonight...**

**Fierce fights between old pros!**

**Or should I say old foes!**

**In the shadows and in your wildest dreams your grudges reign supreme!**

**Our veteran champions shall be introduced by me!**

**I'm Kageko Himemoto, the White Mask and...**

**I'm her partner! Ryuta Sasagi, the Black Mask!**

**Introducing our first contestant!**

* * *

**A legend in the arcade who got his fantasy granted!**

**The Identity-less King of Games - Naoya Todo**

**_"I'll win in anyway I can, so prepare to go down!"_  
**

**With his Persona Amon-Ra we know things'll get really interesting!**

**X**

**The crazy therapist who escaped to the dreamworld!**

**The Pandora of the Psyche - Maki Sonomura**

**_"I'm sure you'll beat me... In your dreams, loser!"_**

**Verdandi has already determined the future and it doesn't look bright!**

**X**

**He danced crazy, was a master of graffiti and now is back from the streets of the US!**

**The Artistic Hip-Hop Hothead - Maso 'Mark' Inaba**

**_"I think that this'll be a great way to get to know you all again... If your alive by the end!"_**

**Susanoo is on the scene and his power is rivalled only by Mark's crazy dancing!**

**X**

** An arrogant rich boy who clashes with the peasants!**

**The Superior King of Corporations - Kei Nanjo**

**_"I wouldn't normally partake in such things, but I can't get lower than you!"_**

**Yamaoka, his Persona, is ready to prove that they're number one!**

**X**

**A narcissistic joker who's cockiness can not be rivalled!**

**The Me-Me-Me Movie Star - Hidehiko 'Brown' Uesugi**

**_"Hahahaha! I'm the hero of this story so no one can beat me, it's only natural!"_**

**The violent, proud and brave Tyr is also here to bring the pain!**

**X**

**A bleached blond heart breaker with a big head!**

**The Brutal Princess of Idiots - Yuka Ayase**

**_"You ugly failures will be a piece of cake! Seriously!"_**

**Her knight in shining armour Freyr will take you down in her name!**

**X**

**A mystical model with a smile colder than a witch's!**

**The Ostracising Occult Idol - Eriko 'Elly' Kirishima **

**_"I cast a spell on you! Now is it a charm or a curse?"_**

**With the divinity of her guardian angel Gabriel bursts onto the scene!**

**X**

**A charming street walker that comes knocking down your door!**

**The Reborn Captain Naked - Reiji Kido**

**_"See these bulging muscles! They're my weapon to knock your face in!"_**

**His Persona Mot will drag you down into the black abyss with him!**

**X**

**The reawakened snapshot photographer who's stealing the show!**

**The Violent Motherly Photo-taker - Yukino Mayuzumi**

**_"Let me take a picture of you before you lie bleeding on the floor!"_**

**Her new Persona, Demeter shows herself for the first time! How exciting!**

**X**

**Steal the show with your captivating smile and cute habits.**

**The Cute Big Sis of Inner Hatred - Maya Amano**

**_"It's whoop as time so you might as well grab your asses and run!"_**

**Artemis the queen of the moon, will punish her enemies with her icy heart!**

**X**

**Set ablaze with burning regrets and extinguished by tragedy!**

**The Stoic Hot Hero - Tatsuya Suou**

**_"You'll come to regret facing me! I'll burn you to ashes!"_**

**Apollo the sun god without a sunny disposition will burn you to a crisp.**

**X**

**Tatsuya! Oh why Tatsuya?! Don't you love me!?**

**The Tragic Unrequited Lover - Lisa Silverman**

**_"If you don't want me I'll take away the ones that you love! Die..."_**

**Venus the goddess of love invites her enemies to a joyful dance of death.**

**X**

**Oh yeah! This dope is taking the stage with no hostages!**

**The Fishy Outlandish Narcissist - Eikichi Mishina**

**_"Huh!? Dope!? I'll beat anyone into a pulp with my sheer talent and sexiness!"_**

**Hades is also on stage dragging people into the depths of a bloody Tartarus!**

**X**

**Flowers and stars can determine the soul!**

**The Fortunetelling Floral Joker - Jun Kurosu**

**_"Breath in the poison, stop and smell the dark flowers and get pricked by the thorns!"_**

**Chronos is swooping down with a wave of blustering destruction!**

**X**

**A strict older brother with a short fuse and deadly trigger!**

**The Trigger Happy Detective - Katsuya Suou**

**_"I'm on the case and nothing can stop me! I'll shoot you down!"_**

**Hyperion arrives on sight and takes down everyone while investigating them too!**

**X**

**Wire tapping master of man searching and mafia busting.**

**The Deadly Taiwanese Hacker - Baofu 'Saga'**

**_"Don't get in my way... If you do I'll just use the power she gave me..."_**

**Showcasing his new Persona, Beatrice, she'll save him from a darker fate!**

**X**

**Beautiful, but deadly! A lovelorn soul that uses the destruction of scorn!**

**The Spider of False Love - Ulala Serizawa**

**"He gave me a reason! I'll show him my resolve even if I need to pound it into him!"**

**Here's her resolve! Romeo has come anew to bring about her wish!**

* * *

**Tonight these champions will fight in the land of dreams!**

**The ideal battles will be fought and...**

**The ruler of the ring will be crowned!**

**We'll see you next time! Prepare for destruction!**


	2. Chapter 2

Extra...! - Round X: What's This?!

* * *

**What's going on Kageko?!**

**Hahaha! Well, Ryuta, it looks like we have some gate crashers!**

**Well then I guess we'd better introduce these noobs!**

**This could be interesting...**

**Will then Veterans reign supreme! Or...**

**Will someone fresh take the spotlight!**

**With all new Personas introducing...**

* * *

**A loveable clown who came to mess around!**

**The Love Struck Dummy - Tadashi Satomi**

**_"Let's play before I mess you up real good!"_**

**His Persona Loki has arrived to twist reality into his wishes!**

**X**

**A woman who's close to demons! A deadly devil summoner!**

**The Devilish Fencing Detective - Tamaki Uchida**

**_"I'll beat you to a pulp, before finishing you of like lightning!"_**

**Her Persona is Lilith her favourite demon by far that will leave you bleeding!**

**X**

**A mystery woman in between dreams and reality who sings her soul out!**

**The Velvet Singer of Arias - Belladonna**

**"I'll sing you a song... How about a funeral march!"**

**Polyhymnia is her soul that will sing at your death bed!**

**X**

**Burn, Burn! Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, his inferno consumes all!**

**The Insane Pyromanic King - Tatsuya Sudou**

**_"I'll consume you in my deadly red flame of violent fury!"_**

**His Persona Agni is raging for a fight and running rampant with dark flames!**

**X**

**A woman obsessed with eternal youth and beauty. A tempest of vanity!**

**The Vain Hurricane Queen - Junko Kuroso**

**_"Ahh yes! Behold my true beauty and feel the wrath of my youthful flare!"_**

**Ishtar is a whirling force of wind and water! Her love is of a deadly variety!**

**X**

**Ahh! Bask in my glory lowly peasants!**

**The One-Hit Wonder Prince - Ginji Sasaki**

**_"See! This is what sort of power you could have if you join me!"_**

**Narcissus is showing off his deadly moves! How vain can you get?!**

**X**

**If only he was dead, if only that had never even happened...**

**The Spiteful Downed Lady Angel - Anna Yoshizaka**

**_"I'll beat you so fast that you won't be able to get a move in! Feel the fury!"_**

**Cassiel is here from solitude to shed a tear! Tears of joy over their victory that is!**

**X**

**It's whoop ass time... Wait, wasn't that said already?**

**The Crazy Reincarnated Cosplayer - Akari Hoshi AKA Ixquic!**

**_"This is my line officially! It's the last thing you'll here before death! It's whoop ass time!"_**

**Her very own Persona Karma has burst into life from the sea of her imagination!**

**X**

**The face of warmth and happiness with an inner blizzard!**

**The Icy Blaze Teacher - Ms. Saeko**

**"Hahahaha! Who's this Saeko you speak of?! I am the Snow Queen! Now die!"**

**A Persona like no other Parvati will shatter you in a cold snap.**

* * *

**Interesting! Let's see what'll happen when we throw these into the fray!**

**Tune in next time for the real deal!**

**Faceless farewell!**

* * *

**A/N: These are the minor characters I mentioned last time... This could get interesting...**


	3. Chapter 3

Naoya - Round 0: Amon-Ra!

* * *

**A/N: We'll go through the characters round by round (1 for all the characters then move onto 2 for all of them, etc.) in the first person so that the story progresses in a smoother fashion. Now sit back and enjoy dear viewers! But not before a shout out to out sponsors!**

**Thank you Miss Hanamura for your patronage! Hope your tuned in to these wild battles!**

* * *

I woke up.

The last thing I remember was falling asleep before coming her to this space.

I floated weightless, in a sea of stars... A sea of the soul. I had only been here once, all the was back then. I still have the same hairstyle and everything... I haven't changed much at all have I, except maybe cloths.

Suddenly a power built up within me... He remerged from my own soul.

**"I am thou and thou art I. I am the hidden herald that brings the sun up every mourning... I am Amon-Ra, the Primordial Sun. Let us shine our light on the world!"**

"It's good to see you again my other self." I said out loud and was surprised when...

"It is good to be back." Amon-Ra responded from within me!

"Y-You talk?!" I asked, panicking a little.

"Of course," he said, talking once more "I always did, it seems you have just received the ability to listen." I always did feel some vibrations from within me, it's when I felt closest to my Personas.

I summoned him to see how he looked one more time. He had sure changed.

He was large and his skin was golden-like sunshine. He wore a white cloak with bronze hieroglyphics decorating it and on his head a large hat with a silver serpent wrapped around it. He has dark steel armour on him and held a golden staff that had a ruby on it.

"I see that you've sure changed." I said, chuckling lightly.

"You have too, just not on the outside." Amon-Ra said, beaming at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Amon-Ra said.

Suddenly he came back to me and we were twisted and forced to watch a trailer of some sort.

"Huh? Identity-less King of Games?! What does that even mean?" I said.

"**It means your my first target to shoot down!"** A menacing, but familiar voice said "**Come to me! Verdandi!**"

***Static***


	4. Chapter 4

Maki - Round 0: Verdandi

* * *

**A/N: Well, Well, Well... Looks like we've got some questions and some peeking readers... Here, we like to see to these issues. As commissioner and decider of contestants I shall see to them personally.**

**First! Sraosha, I see your here! I shall address all of the new Personas here in a list for all to see.**

**Yukino - Demeter (Greek Goddess of harvest, nature and the seasons) = Yukino has learnt to control her temper so this serene persona has taken it's place. But when she gets mad this persona comes out in all her glory.**

**Baofu - Beatrice (Dante's Wife, Dante's Inferno) = Ulala is in a relationship with Baofu. He is now kinder and considers her as saviour from his past sins that defends him from them.**

**Ulala - Romeo (Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet) = Same as Baofu accept male version and he protects her from heartbreak.**

**Also now I'm going to deal with Miss Hanamura...**

_**"Charon!"**_

***Auto-Combo, All-Out-Rush, P Combo, Persona Rush, Physical Rush, Mixed Rush, Super Cancel, Early Awakening Ability, Ultimate Super Cancel, Instant Kill 'Isolated Singularity'***

_**"Thank you for your patronage..."**_

**On with the program!**

* * *

I floated in the middle of the Sea of the Soul, I had been here once before. Why was I hear now. A pressure built up inside of my chest, trying to get out desperately. Gasp, is this my...

"Persona!" I cried.

"**I am thou and thou art I. I am Verdandi, She who wishes for the future. With my blessing I decree your dreams will come true. Now let me accompany you dear child.**"

Verdandi appeared in a beautiful blue light. She was a tall woman with a regal, flowing, teal gown covering every inch of her, an ocean of beautiful auroras. She held an elegant silver mirror in her hands decorated with the finest pearls and made of polished silver. Her hair was the same shade as mine, but with an azure ribbon. Her skin was like ivory and her hair cast backwards in her own personal gale of wind.

"Nice to see you again my other self..." She said gazing off somewhere.

"I'm glad to be able to have you once more, Verdandi." I said bowing in an attempt at amusing her, even putting on a mock plumy accent.

"Hahahahaha! I'm glad to see you still have a sense of humor Maki." She said, floating down to me.

"So am I, hahaha!" I said, joining in the friendly laughter.

A sudden twist of the world caught my attention and some strange trailer came on screens that surrounded me suddenly.

"Crazy therapist!? PANDORA!? What! I can't believe this..." I said covering my mouth with my hand.

"**I'll get rid of you and the REAL Maki will be safe for ever you fake!**" A sinisterly familiar voice said.

***Static***


	5. Chapter 5

Mark - Chapter 0: Susanoo

* * *

**A/N: Well Miss Hanamura we would hope that we didn't kill you. We just wanted to stop you from peeking at the contestants. For your own safety of course. Thank you for your patronage!**

**We'll be sure to introduce the whole wild cast before we start so that your excitement can build even further. We'll make you burst with the anticipation!**

* * *

I woke up, and...

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, limbs flailing. It looked like I was in the midst of space, looking back I obviously wasn't or I would've already been dead, but I wasn't thinking at the time. Besides I had the crap scared out of me and I was barely even back from America at the time.

Out of fear blue flames burst out from me and a figure I thought I would never see again formed above me and man, was I glad to see him!

Susanoo, appeared before me once again. He had skull shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, shoes, gloves and a helmet of that style too. These skulls had graffiti all over them and he was clad in black leather otherwise. He had a cape on that was as yellow as my hat and his skin was dark purple. Obviously since he was my Persona he had some decent muscles and he had a belt covered in cans of spray paint.

"Nice to see your well, Bonehead-dono!" Susanoo said teasing me.

"You too, Numbskull-san!" I said, teasing back.

A shattering noise could be heard from somewhere and monitors surrounded me completely. A weird trailer played showcasing me and my friends with insulting titles to top it all off! What fighting tournament!

"SINCE WHEN AM I HOT HEADED!?" I bellowed, it was the only rational response.

"Hahaha, well it was right about the dancing part!" Susanoo said, and we laughed together. Following this we danced crazy.

"**Stop fooling around, that's my job before I eviscerate you!**" A voice I hadn't heard in the longest time said.

***Static* **


	6. Chapter 6

Kei - Round 0: Yamaoka

* * *

**A/N: I'm not excited for this contestant...**

**Thanks once again, Miss Hanamura and a double Thanks to Sraosha, my friendly, same general continental area, beta. Sorry that this took WAY too long to get out! Our contestants are quite DIFFICULT to work with sometimes.**

* * *

I woke up in a place that was much like space, but it wasn't... It was different some how, and not just the fact I hadn't exploded yet. I could feel the...'Souls' of others around me, the worlds of their hearts calling out as starry lights. I had gone from my limousine on the way to our reunion, for us who saved Maki. Then the next second after I closed the door I got here.

"Where am I exactly..." I said, my scarf blowing in the unseen wind "Ahh... This power..."

"I am thou... Thou art I... I am Yamaoka, the New Servant of the Gods. I have come from the sea of thine soul once more to serve you my young master and to watch you on your journey once more."

"Quite nice to see you once more Yamaoka." I said with a smile.

"Ahh yes master Kei, it's good to be able to serve you again." Yamaoka said.

Yamaoka was a angel winged butler standing upon a mechanical hover board that seems like something out of a science fiction movie. He had a halo atop his head and a pair around his wrists. He had angelic wings and an orange visor across his eyes. He had light grey hair that was neat and topped his head with a long strand blowing across his wrinkled face. The board had three rockets and he stood balanced upon it with his rapier in hand.

Suddenly I was twisted through space as Yamaoka returned to my soul. I was surrounded by TV screens that showed a disturbing, twisted video of my friends that called them strange things...

"Wait, what?! When did I agree to participate in something such as this and WHY am I 'The Supervisor King of Corporations'?! I'm not THAT arrogant am I?" I said, irritated at the OBVIOUS misconception.

**"Pfft! You keep telling yourself that rich boy! Dance with my King-y!" **A voice I hadn't heard in a long time said.

***Static***


End file.
